Music to My Ear
by shourarara
Summary: Alunan dentangan piano terdengar dari sudut ruang yang cukup bisa dibilang agak gelap. Suara merdu yang dihasilkan piano tersebut tertangkap oleh daun telinga Aomine. Setelah sampai di ruang musik, sosok misterius tersebut telah menghilang. AU/Shounen-ai(tapi kayaknya ga nyampe)/OOC. R&R? dedicated for Reyn! happy belated birthdayyyy


**Music to My Ear**

_Kuroko no Basuke __ Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

Rate : **T**

Pairing : AoKise

_Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, (maybe typo)._

A/n: ah-im gomen karena udah jarang ngepost fic dan emang udah ga ada waktu yang bisa digunain buat bikin fic sih sebenernya, dan juga kebanyakan tugas+les alhasil megang lappy cuma pas pulang sekolah . Mungkin ini bisa dijadikan fic permintaan maaf dari saya sebagai author;;; semoga kalian suka! Lalu (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY REIN!) agak dedikasi sedikit untuk dia hshshs/

.

.

Alunan dentangan piano terdengar dari sudut ruang yang cukup bisa dibilang agak gelap. Suara merdu yang dihasilkan piano tersebut tertangkap oleh daun telinga Aomine yang sedang asyiknya menyantap _ramen_ dengan liarnya. Aomine terdiam begitu mendengar adanya alunan music favoritnya yang dimainkan di sebuah instrumen—entah dia belum tahu apa yang sedang ia dengarkan. Midorima yang tepat disebelahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengehela napas.

"Kau ini manusia bukan sih? Kayaknya kamu saja seperti binatang buas yang tidak makan tiga sampai empat hari." ucap Midorima sinis—tatapan tajam milik Midorima pasti tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan.

Dengan sigap, Aomine menutup mulut Midorima tanpa izin lelaki yang selalu mendengarkan keberuntungan _horoscope_ di radio. Terkejut, Midorima pun meronta-ronta dan melepaskan tangan lelaki brutal di depannyaitu.

"Apasiiiih!? Tangan kamu tuh maunya apa? Memangnya aku salah ngomong gitu?" terdengar marah, Midorima akhirnya memilih jalan akhir—pergi dari kantin dan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas.

"SSHHH! Aku mendengar suara alunan musik dan aku yakin itu berasal dari ruang musik!" Aomine pun berdiri sambil memegang mangkuk bekas makannya dan menaruh di tempat khusus piring kotor. Tanpa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia segera berlari menuju ruang musik. Dan lagi-lagi Mdorima hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aomine memang _hyper _sih, tapi ya…." Midorima memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan berlari, suara dentangan piano—yang Aomine tidak tahu itu—berhenti, seakan-akan tahu ada orang yang akan datang untuk melihat siapa yang bermain. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mencari tahu siapa sosok misteri dibalik detangan piano itu. Sampai di ruang musik, benar saja atidak ada satupun batang hidung yang terlihat di depan piano ataupun memainkannya. Tetapi, Ada yang janggal. Seseorang meninggalkan beberapa lembar _music sheet _dan tertera nama komposer serta judul lagu yang dimainkan tadi.

_**Spectrum: by Zedd**_

Aomine mungkin tahu, lagu itu memang bisa untuk _dance. _Mungkin saja bisa untuk akustik, tahulah setiap orang kadang ada yang lebih menyukai akustik dari pada yang _original_. Sungguh—dia sangat ingin tahu siapa yang berani memainkan lagu ini dalam akustik apalagi permainan yang dilakukan sosok misterius itu—sempurna.

"Demi Tuhan, siapapun itu, aku harus menemukan dia dan dia harus mau memainkan lagu ini di piano lagi."

Gigitan kuku sudah menjadi bagian _favorite_ Aomine jika ia sudah gelisah—tanpa disadari—jalan keluar yang dipilihnya saat ini adalah mencari tahu siapa pemain misterius itu. Berbalik badan, Aomine mengambil lebaran _music sheet _itu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang baru saja ia tempati beberapa menit.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Aomine mulai menginvestigasi satu per-satu murid yang menyukai musik diangkatannya—dari yang paling ekstrim aliran musiknya seperti rock, hingga klasik. Namun, tidak ada satupun murid yang mempunyai kriteria sesuai dengan apa yang ia cari saat ini. Terpaksa ia harus menghentikan pencarian tersebut dan mengangkat bendera putih.

"Sial, siapa sih dia sebenarnya? Sesusah apa mencari orang yang biasanya toh gampang dikenal dari fisiknya?" Aomine berdecak kesal. _Bodohnya dia, mencari seseorang seperti itu pasti bukan dari fisik, tapi dari kemampuan dan kekreatifitasannya._

Tak jauh dari Aomine, suara gemuruh langkah kaki mendekati dia. Sadar—sebuah tangan sudah memeluk leher Aomine dengan sangat kencang, hampir membuat orang lain pasti pingsan.

"Daikiiiiiiiii-!" senyum anak perempuan bersurai merah mudah.

Tak sempat menjawab—Aomine terlihat lunglai karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Ah! Maaf-maaf—!" Aomine terlepas dari pelukan maut perempuan bersurai merah muda itu dan dipegangnya leher dengan pelan.

"Momoi-! Kamu itu ya, mau membunuhku!?" bentak Aomine.

"Huh, aku kan hanya memelukmu seperti biasa…." Ucap perempuan bernama Momoi itu dengan muka memelas.

"Ya, tapi tak sampai segitunya! Memangnya kamu sudah selesai ekskul!?" Tanya Aomine masih dalam keadaan marah.

"Sudaaaahhh, makanya daritadi jangan bengong! Hehe—"

Aomine menjitak Momoi pelan, tapi mungkin Momoi itu cukup keras mengingat badan Aomine yang atletis dan tangannya yang kekar.

"A-aw! Sakit, bodoh! Kamu kan badannya besar, dan aku kecilllll—ingat dong!"

Aomine hanya menyeringai. Mendadak ia ingat, mengapa ia tidak bertanya kepada perempuan di hadapannya mengenai sosok misterius itu. "'_Ah—tapi masa langsung tanya…". _Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Momoi—kamu tahu murid yang suka mendegarkan lagu_ Spectrum_?" tanya Aomine.

Heran dan Momoi malas bertanya, akhirnya dia mengecek data di otaknya itu dan menemukan satu murid yang sangat menyukai _Spectrum_—ketimbang lagunya lumayan. "Kise Ryouta, XII MIA 4."

_Kise Ryouta? Dia kan orang yang selalu aku pandang setiap jam istirahat. Apa takdir mempertemukan kami berdua? Tidak salah aku mengidolakan dia karena dia adalah model, tapi mungkin agak aneh ya jika bisa dibilang aku agak menyukainya. Dari sisi kepribadiannya dan juga sikapnya yang agak kekanak-kanakkan._ Gumam Aomine dalam hati—tidak sadar wajahnya telah memerah.

"Daikiiii, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Momoi.

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Aomine.

"Ya sudah, nama dan kelasnya jangan lupa ya."

"Sou—_thanks_!" Aomine berlari kecil meninggalkan—dengan wajah masih memerah—Momoi yang masih terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku Aomine.

.

.

"Ada Kise Ryouta tidaaaak!" teriak Aomine—yang membuat beberapa murid langsung menutup telinga sebelum mereka akan selamanya tuli.

Seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang saat itu sedang sibuknya membaca buku Sastra Jepang, langsung memandang ke arah dimana suara tersebut berasal. Berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya—sadar dia telah terpanggil—ia pun akhirnya menjawab panggilan tersebut. Sebenarnya, Kise selama ini selalu mendambakan dan memuja Aomine. Suaranya yang berat, kulitnya yang berbeda dari orang biasanya, jago basket tentunya. Justru karena itu, dia selalu mengidolakan Aomine.

"Ah—ya ada apa-_ssu_? Ada yang bisa kubantu-_ssu_?" Lelaki bernama Kise itu pun berjalan mendekati Aomine yang berada di pintu masuk kelas. Jantungnya seperti mau meledak. Tak pernah dia berpikir untuk dipanggil oleh idolanya.

Seringaian Aomine terlihat dengan jelas, ia langsung menarik lengan kiri lelaki bersurai kuning itu dan dibawanya ke ruang musik. Kise yang bingung—pasrah—kemudian hanya mengikuti kemauan lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Di dalam hati, Kise menduga bahwa dia akan dilabrak, mengingat Aomine adalah orang yang terkenal brutal, kasar dan pencaci maki. _Oh Tuhan, aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi kalau untuk Aomine-cchi yang sudah pasti panggilan kesayangan dariku, tidak apa deh, mumpung kita memang cuma berdua._

Begitu sampai di depan ruang musik, Aomine langsung membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan kasar. Kise tersentak, tidak biasa mendengar suara sekeras pintu yang dibuka paksa.

"Kau." Aomine menoleh kea rah Kise.

Takut—Kise membisu, tidak mau menjawab Aomine. Padahal senang.

"Jangan diam saja. Ah—aku ke sini mengajakmu bukan untuk ribut, tenang saja."

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Kise akhirnya menjawab. "Ada apa Aomine-_cchi_?"

Sejenak, Aomine sadar namanya telah berubah. Tapi, apa daya akhirnya dia terima saja toh susah mau tidak ribut ini.

"Mainkan lagu _Spectrum._" Perintah Aomine.

Kise terkejut, selama ini tidak ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai keahliannya dalam memainkan piano klasik maupun pop. Suatu misteri baginya jika orang lain tahu mengenai hal ini.

"—Bagaimana kau tahu aku bisa memainkan lagu itu?" tanya Kise dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Anggap saja itu instuisiku."

_INSTUISI KEBANYAKAN UNTUK PEREMPUAN, AOMINE-CCHI… _ucap Kise dalam hati.

"Baiklah—akan aku mainkan, tapi kumohon-jangan pernah beri tahu orang lain bahwa aku bisa memainkan piano." Ucap Kise.

"Bagaimana yaaaaa? Mungkin kalau kamu sudah memainkan _Spectrum_, aku akan memberikan pendapatku." Aomine menyeringai, senang dengan ucapannya.

Pasrah—Kise akhirnya mulai memainkan lagu tersebut di _piano grand _yang suaranya amat sangat bagus. Alunan musik mulai terdengar—sama seperti yang Aomine dengar. Terkesima, Aomine perlahan duduk dan mendengarkan lagu tersebut dalam keadaan kedua mata terpejam—nyaman. _Kenapa lagu yang ia mainkan membuatku nyaman? Apalagi lagu ini digunakan untuk _dance_, sungguh ajaib._

Suara piano perlahan mulai menghilang—Aomine membuka kedua matanya.

"Kise, kau mau jadi teman spesialku?"

The End

A/n: inti cerita ini super gaje karena gue udah capek nulis 8(( terus im gomen emang ceritanya gajelas dan endingnya juga (sumpah udah gabisa mikir ending sama sekali) dan ini kayaknya bukan shounen-ai ya udah kalian semua aja pikir ini genre apa ya saya sudah lelah sekian. –shou hiatus uas, lamuru dan bintama (januari)


End file.
